


Incomplete

by sweetcherrylola (Jeffersunflower)



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffersunflower/pseuds/sweetcherrylola
Relationships: Tybalt/Bellona
Kudos: 6





	Incomplete

Though Julius and Bellona’s friendship was arguably conditional, they found that they were using the excuse of ‘planning’ to simply spend time together, and today was no exception. However, she truly felt rather comfortable on the Capulet’s property, especially with the patriarch himself approving of the Montague-Capulet friendship as ‘youthful companionship’. The both of them knew, however, that even if Lord Capulet didn’t mind, surely the other relatives would. 

It was hard for Bellona to make this decision to help the young man, a betrayal to both her standing as a Montague, and as Romy’s friend. Still, both Bellona and Julius found themselves friendly rivals, in terms of quick banter and chess. Perhaps it was their shared intelligence and sharp tongues, or perhaps it was the occasional glimpse of the man practicing his sword-fighting across the tall hedge. It was most likely both. 

The day came where they ran into the young sword-fighter on their side of the hedge, leaning against a biblical statue and polishing his sword. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed them, with Julius stepping forward to introduce the young lady by his side. 

“You’re done practicing early.” Julius observed, smiling, as the man stood straight and gave him a quick nod. Her friend urged her forward as she looked up at the man. "This is my cousin, Tybalt. Tybalt, Bellona. She’s an ally.”

Bellona perked up at that, excited to meet Tybalt Capulet, as she realised this was the man from across the hedge. With Lord Capulet’s kindness, surely Julius’ cousin could, too, be a fast friend. She grabbed his hand excitedly as the man flinches back slightly. 

Tybalt looked at Julius. “Don’t let this Montague rat-“ 

"I’m Bellona Montague, and I’m glad to meet you!" Her sweet voice cut both his thoughts and words right off. Looking at the man, she noticed a scar across his left eye. the towering man was sharply dressed, albeit casual, cleanly shaven with dark hair framing his face. His light brown eyes were piercing, as though attempting to analyse the girl, and she felt herself turning red. 

He averted her gaze to roll his eyes at Julius, who stood with his arms on his hips, smiling. Though initially annoyed, Tybalt was now more embarrassed by her sudden attention, and he felt as though she numbed his entire body. He looked at the grinning girl blankly. “Bellona.” He greeted curtly as he gripped her hand in an awkward handshake. 

Julius clapped his delicate hands together and smiles politely at his cousin. "Well, now you've been acquainted with my new friend here, we've best be on our way." Her eyes left Tybalt's as she gave him a last smile and wave, before following Julius into another part of the garden. 

“Why aren’t we staying? I would like to be his friend.” Bellona whines at Julius. 

Julius frowns, stretching his arms, as he takes a seat upon another bench. “Well, he’s been rather violent, as of late. A Montague and Tybalt don’t fit, much less a Montague and Tybalt with a sword.” Julius watches the girl pick a flower from off the grass, and meddle with it in her hair. He looks to the sky and sighs heavily. “Ever since he’s joined Escalus’ court…” he trails off. 

Bellona plops next to Julius, surprised by his sudden vulnerability. “What’s the deal? Now you’ve got both your best friend and your cousin in Prince Escalus’ court. Isn’t that a good thing?” 

She awaits an answer silently, before Julius scrunches up his face. His regular demeanour returning, he smirks and stands up once more, extending his hand in invitation. “Well, are you up for a game of chess? Or are you afraid I’ll win again?” 

“Hah, you wish.” Bellona smacks his hand as she gets up, the both of them pacing to the chess tables.


End file.
